When attempting to establish a telephone call or other type of interactive voice communication, the called party may be unable or unwilling to accept the incoming call. In such a circumstance, it is often useful to provide some type of message for the called party. Typically, voice mail systems have been used for this purpose. In certain situations, however, voice mail may not be ideal. For example, a called party may be in a loud room or other environment in which conducting a voice call or listening to a voice mail may be impractical. However, the called party may still be desirous of receiving information from the calling party. Although other forms of communication such as text messaging are available, there is no known way to link a text message with a failed call attempt.